1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel having power supply lines and, more specifically, to a liquid crystal display panel having power supply lines formed on a substrate to supply power to a light source and to a liquid crystal display including the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Lamp types of line light sources, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp and an external electrode fluorescent lamp, have been used for backlight units for notebook computers. A reflecting plate is used with the lamp type of line light source, and the thickness of an optical waveguide corresponding to the thickness of the lamp is used, which results in an increase in the thickness and weight of a module. In addition, a high voltage induction inverter is used to turn on the lamp, resulting in an increase in power consumption.
Therefore, in order to avoid factors such as increased thickness, weight and power consumption, backlight units using light emitting diodes as light sources have been used. The use of the light emitting diode in the backlight unit makes it possible to reduce the thickness and power consumption of the backlight unit and to improve the brightness and color reproducibility.
In general, in the backlight unit using the light emitting diode, a data driver and a light source of the backlight unit are arranged opposite to each other with a liquid crystal display panel interposed therebetween, and the data driver is bent toward the rear side of the liquid crystal display panel. In this case, a flexible printed circuit board is used to connect the light source and a power supply mounted on a printed circuit board of the data driver in order to supply power to the light source unit. However, since the printed circuit board of the data driver is far from the light source unit, a flexible printed circuit board having a large length is needed, which results in an increase in the manufacturing costs of the flexible printed circuit board. In addition, the flexible printed circuit board having a large length may not be taut and may be bent.